All These Lives
by Naley2006
Summary: After the battle. Harry&Ginny, some Ron&Hermione. Deathly Hallows Spoilers. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fic, and it is a oneshot, so please enjoy. I am American, so I will try my best with the British terms and such. Remember read and review!! and I just have to warn **Deathly Hallows spoilers.** Now you have been warned, please read on!

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing. (except the books and dvds ;) Everything else is J.K.Rowlings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'One cannot live while the other survives' _The prophecy was finished. It was all over. Harry felt weak in his knees, as he looked around at the damage everything was in. Everyone was too busy gathering up all the loved ones who's lives had ended tonight. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and so many others. He spotted Hermione who was sporting a gash right above her eyebrow, a trail of dirt and dried blood down the corner of her eyes showed she had shed a few tears. He noticed Ron next the her, he looked alot less worse then Hermione.

Harry spotted Neville, Gryffindor's sword still in his hands. Luna and Professor McGonagall striding across the grounds. Bounding up the steps of the ruins of the Hogwarts entrance, a certain red-head moved into the corner of his eye. He slowed down his pace as he made his way to her.

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the ground, leaning the back of her head against the stone wall. He noticed right away the long cut on her chin. Now only inches away he saw the fresh blood seeping out of the deep cut on her arm.

"Ginny,"Harry whispered as he knelt down next to her.

Her eyes, which were just closed, opened. She didn't reply, staying in the exact position she was in.. He nodded down to her injured arm,"Can I?" She, again, didn't reply, but let him gently lift her red soaked hand off of it.

He rolled up the long sleeve of her cloak, he wanted to turn his head and close his eyes at the sight of what lay beneath, but just the thought of looking away from Ginny for a second was disturbing.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked as worried as a person could get. Harry heard her mumble something about the _Sectumsempra _curse, "The sectumsempra curse!"

For the first time tonight, despite everything that has happened, Ginny gave a weak smile, small enough for only Harry to see,"Bellatrix Lestrange shot it at Hermione, but I pushed her out of the way,"she stop only to take a deep breath,"as you can see, it ended up getting Hermione too."

She nodded to where Hermione and Ron sat on the steps of the entrance, focusing in on the gash above Hermione's eyebrow. Harry noticed Hermione glancing at Ginny, a worried expression outlined her faced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Harry walked through the Great Hall, people where crowded everywhere. Grieving over their loved ones that would never walk these halls again.

Spotting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Hermione gathered around a still bodied Fred. George was kneeling down by his head. Harry couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. Now realizing he had never seen the twins apart from one another.

Trying to keep his eyes from leaking, he turned away from the group. He just needed to get out of there. This place was so full of death, he just couldn't stand it. On his way out he past many grieving family and friends, many people that lost their lives tonight. Fred, Colin Creevey, Lupin and Tonks.

_Lupin and Tonks..._

He spotted Tonks mother looking upon her daughter and son-in-law's body. A little baby with tuffs of black hair, swaddled in a blue blanket, was sleeping in her arms. Harry got closer just as Andromeda said,

"He seems to know what is going on, his hair was turquoise yesterday." She had tears in he eyes, just like many others in the Great Hall on that night. Harry felt like he should say something, but he was sure she had heard all of it before. He felt sorry for her. First her husband and now her daughter.

"Mrs.Tonks, would you mind if I took a walk with Teddy?" Harry asked timidly. He knew how sad Andromeda must be, and maybe some time without Teddy might help her.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot you have never met your godson," She slowley handed him over.

Teddy let out a silent whimper, and cuddled into Harry, closing his eyes once again.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he let his eyes wonder to Teddy. His godson looked like a perfect combination of Tonks and Lupin. Not sure where to go, he remebered the giant tree beside the lake, on the opposite side of the castle as the whomping willow.

As Harry sat down beside the tree, little Teddy's eyes opened, and his midnight hair turned to a bubble gum pink.

"That was your mother's favorite color, Teddy," Harry talked to his godson quietly, still not completly sure what he was doing. He just sat there with the baby in his arms for what seemed like forever. The sun was just grazing the hillsides, slowly reflecting on the crystal lake water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice from behind him sighed.

He didn't have to look back to see who it was. As she sat down, a flowery scent filled his nostrils. He would never forget that scent, and it seemed he could carry it with him anywhere.

Harry finally looked over at Ginny. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her brown eyes looking duller than usual, it didn't look as if she had slept more then two hours last night. The cut on her chin was cleaned up and somewhat healed, the long sleeves of her jacket were pulled back to reveal a scar on her left arm.

"The school's rebuilding itself, it should be open soon. Everyone is still sleeping in the common rooms," Ginny looked at Harry. His green eyes seemed to search down to her soul.

"It's okay to cry, you know," Harry whispered as he put a lose strand of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail behind her ear. She overlapped his hand in hers, and slowly let a tear stray out of the corner of her eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** _Now, I know I said it was only going to be a oneshot, but I decided if I get enough reviews I would like to continue on with chapters, making it a story. Now I really have to get to sleep (it's about 4am) so just remember to review!_


	2. Authors Note  Must Read

Hey guys!! I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continueing this story. It will no longer be a oneshot. But what I need is for all of the people who have reviewed(and not reviewed) to leave a review and tell me what you want to happen and how many chapters you would like to see, and what characters/couples you would like to see. This is going to be a Ginny/Harry&Ron/Hermione fic, but I welcome all other couples not dealing with these characters as suggestions! I would also like to know what sort of friendships you would like me to show. So remember, 4 things...

_**1.**__What do you want to happen?_

_**2.**__How many chapters would you like to see?_

_**3.**__What couples not dealing with(Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione) would you like to see?_

_**4.**__What friendships would you like me to show?_

Please answer these questions, I would love the help!!

Also, if you read this story, review. I have gotten many hits, but I know I haven't gotten nearly as many reviews. I will take suggestions on making my writing better, and if you didn't like the story tell me why(NO Flames)

So anyway, Review!!!


End file.
